


A Prince and A Needles Adevnture

by Lilian_Lav



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: QMAU belongs to sothequeensays, Queen Mother AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Lav/pseuds/Lilian_Lav
Summary: "The light was shining in Needles' face as he awoke. They did not need to sleep yet they enjoyed it a lot. But today...today it was different. Their usual empty dreams brought them to a place that they wish to forget.Needle knew that they had to wander back there once more. It was calling them...and for once Needle might answer that call."





	1. A little secret of a Needle

**Author's Note:**

> Trident belongs to the-fool-of-fortune  
> Lys belongs to ivoirecrasfali
> 
> I hope you like the story. If you like this AU please check out sothequeensays tumblr
> 
> Here is the Link:  
> https://sothequeensays.tumblr.com/

There was nothing other than darkness as they stared up in front of them. Still, they knew exactly where they were. They don’t know how they got here but that didn’t matter as they were here now and there is no turning back. The only thing that matters is “Why?”.

 

Why were they at this cursed place? Did they finally give in to the pleas of the shadows, of the whispers and regrets?

This was a place that their kind mother tried to rescue them and their siblings from. Yet here they were staring down into it. Into their birthplace. Into the Abyss. And the shadows of the Abyss stared back.

Needle knew they had to descend down this dark, rotten path. Something was calling them there but what? It was not the shadows as they so kindly dubbed them. It was not the other creatures down below. So what? 

Did it matter? They took a leap off the ledge in hopes of landing onto a platform hanging from the walls of this place. And then they took another leap and then another and another until their stubs landed on the bones of the siblings that didn’t make it. 

Needle hated that feeling of broken bones beneath their stubs. In their honest opinion, they should just let these bones rest, to be forgotten and only remembered as a tragedy many decades in the future. Where there were a new King and Queen. A new Kingdom that would fall once more to be replaced by another. It was a cycle after all…

But that was not what was happening. They stood in-mids of this massive grave and felt the stares and glares of the shadows upon them. Whispering. Hissing. Then they began to move. Careful not to break any more bones as they wandered…somewhere. Needle didn’t know where. They were letting their stubs guide them. Until something bright hushed passed their eyes.

Was…was that one of their siblings? Another vessel down in this…place? That could not be! They were alone!

Well, as alone as you can be with the creatures of the Abyss following you around. So they decided to follow this…their sibling? 

It didn’t take long to realize that this was no vessel. Down in Needles very core, they knew that this was not a living being but it was neither dead. It did not exist. It was merely a guide for them to follow. Whatever it was that had called them here was making sure that Needle would arrive at the destination. 

It didn’t take long for the guide to stop. A massive black sea reaching before them. It laid quietly as if waiting for someone. And it was.

The guide turned their head to look at Needle with their empty eyes that very much resembled Needles own. 

The little vessel knew what to do as they stepped forward to ledge staring down at the black sea. They could feel thousands of eyes on them. From the curious shadows to the empty stare of the guide to at last the expecting look that Needle could feel come from the black sea. 

It was in there waiting for them. Needle concluded. As this time they did not take a leap but slowly and carefully lowered themselves into the sea. The darkness embracing them like an old friend. It was not cold but not warm either. No texture but it was still there. There was no whispering down here…yet something was here. Waiting.

Slowly eight gigantic white eyes opened themselves to look at the small creature they have called upon. 

Needle didn’t fear it as they should. They knew it did not call them here to kill them. It wanted something. So…the vessel reached out. The being in the sea slowly mirrored their movement to catch the slowly sinking creature in the palm of their hands. 

It felt oh so familiar. It was so gentle, like a father that they did not have. Needle could feel their connection. It was part of them. Like their mother. Like their father. Yet what was it? It was not a father. It was not a mother. 

Maybe it was…another sibling? Needle did not know. Somewhere from inside, they knew that they didn’t wish to know.

The creature slowly brought the vessel closer to their eyes and a soft whisper but at the same time, it was a cruel scream.

“Free me!”

The light was shining in Needles’ face as he awoke. They did not need to sleep yet they enjoyed it a lot. But today…today it was different. Their usual empty dreams brought them to a place that they wish to forget.

Needle knew that they had to wander back there once more. It was calling them…and for once Needle might answer that call. 

But first, they need to leave their beloved mother’s garden.


	2. A Needle Needs’ Help Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needle asks for help from an unlikely person.

Needle wandered the garden, their thoughts filling their minds. So many questions but so little answers.

How do they get out of here?

How do they get into the Abyss?

What danger lies ahead?

They needed somebody to answer them. But who? This surely was a problem for Needle barely talked to any of their siblings other than Mio and Fior, bless them, so nobody other than them really talked to Needle either. Which, of course, lead to the problem that Needle knew barely any of them.

They knew Trident, they taught them how to swear after all. Such a sweet child.

There was also Lys but they…no they will imminently tell the guards! Such a snitch…

And then there was…Marquis!

That was it! They could ask Marquis for help! Even if it did hurt Needles pride just a bit but they were desperate. Now they just had to find him…

It didn’t take long, Marquis was as predictable as he always was. He was alone in a part of the garden was nobody really went, well except for him.

“What do want, Needle?” Marquis snapped. It surprised Needle that they even remembered their name. They haven’t really spoken much. The last time they did, Needle threatened their brother and ever since didn’t dare go near him out of shame. What can you say other than old habits die hard?

“Oh, you know, just wanted to ask you something. You know like a younger sibling asking their older brother.” They feel the stare that was coming from Marquis.

It may be true that Marquis was stuck up prick but he wasn’t always like that. It was just for a small amount of time that Marquis actually cared for their siblings and maybe, just maybe, if Needle pushes that point he might just help. Out of love or just out of annoyance. If Needle was being honest they would prefer it if he did it out of annoyance. Then, at least, he would want them gone as fast as possible and will not bother to ask questions…

“Then ask, you are wasting my time.”

“Doing what?” Needle let slip out. They had not meant to say it but well it did they might as well build on that. “Sitting here? Doing nothing? That sound just f*cking reverting…”  If the glare that Marquis gave Needle price was a flame it had just transformed into an inferno.

“This is your last chance…” His voice made it sound like a threat which it probably was.

“Listen, I need help sneaking out of the garden and return to the Abyss.” It was quiet for a second. Well, as quiet as it could get in Needles’ head. Marquis burning glare turned in to a look of confusion and bewilderment.

“…Pardon?” It was Marquis who broke the silence, his voice was just as bewildered as his look. “I need-” Needle tried to repeat himself when they were interrupted by Marquis, his voice sharp. “I heard what you said but…why?! How does such a stupid idea come to your empty head like that?!”

Well…that hurt. But it did not refer Needle from his quest. “Well, I lost something in the Abyss and I think it’s about time I retrieve it.” A clear lie. “And what did you lose there.”

“That…is none of your business.”

“It is if you’re asking me to escort you there! Give one good reason for me to do it!”

One good reason? Needle knew they didn’t have any. But…maybe it will work.

“Well…because I can’t ask anybody else. You are the only one I can trust with this…I know it’s a stupid request but I really need to go there. So…can you help me please…only this once?” They let there head hang to avoid eye contact like a shameful child. Needle really hoped that this would work or else they had to ask somebody else and to be honest they weren’t really up for that…

Marquis stared at them, Needle could feel it. Here is hoping…

Then came a sigh. “Fine. But! I lead. And if I give you an order, you follow it without questions. Got it?”

A feeling of relief washed over Needles whole body. It was like a weight lifted off their shoulders. “Of course.” They whispered out. “Whatever you say, I will follow your command.”


	3. A Needles and A Princes escape from the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needle and Marquis make a very bright escape

“Soooo…where do we go now?” Needle asked carefully. They knew very well that Marquis might change his mind if he realizes that there was almost no way to get out of the garden without being spotted.

“To Deepnest of course!” Marquis exclaimed. Deepnest…what a name! But what kind of place was it? “What is Deepnest and how do we get from there to the Abyss?”

“It’s a place. It’s dark, dangerous and has a lot of spiders. As for how we get to the Abyss, there is a Tram there that leads to the Ancient Basin. From there we can walk to the Abyss.” He paused as he realized something. “However we need a Ticket to enter the Tram and…well there is no way to know where the Tram is without a map…” He trailed off. Realizing that maybe it won’t be as easy as they expected.

“Maybe we steal them.” And once again Needle had to voice their unwanted thoughts. Sometimes Needle regretted that trait of theirs. They always knew how to keep people away from them but right now was not the time for that! The stare that Marquis was giving them was not reassuring either.

“If you can be quick and not damage them!” Well if that wasn’t a surprise. “I will try my best.” But from who shall they steal, not the guards or the handmaids, they would notice. They needed somebody who was more focused on their job than on their things. Someone that is constantly working in a garden…a garden…a gardener.

“Marquis, have you seen any gardeners around?” It didn’t take long for Marquis to catch on to Needles train of thoughts. “Yes, I did. But do you really think that the gardeners would have a map or a Ticket?”

“I know that some of them come to work from somewhere else then the garden so that must mean that they use the best kind of transport that they can get and well the stagway has been closed because…well of us…or else I already would have tried to get to the Abyss through there…about the map if they are coming from the Tram, which if they mostly only ever took the Stagway they must also have a map of Deepnest right?”

It was quiet for a moment before Marquis nodded. “Very well, let us find a Gardner.”

It didn’t take long for them to find one. As Needle expected they were focused on doing their task that if you waved a hand in front of their face the wouldn’t even look at you. Sometimes Needle wondered if they weren’t just infected by the Radiance but then again what would they be doing here anyway…

Needle eyes wandered as they searched for the bag that the gardeners carried around. That’s where they keep the Ticket and Map! That’s for sure!

As soon as the bag entered their sight, Needle made their way over there as quietly as possible. Yes, they did believe that the gardener wouldn’t notice them but you can never be careful enough. After all, he was technically committing a crime…

The bag was in their grasps as they carefully rummaged through it. It did take some seconds to finally see the map and what they assumed was the Ticket. As soon as they had it in their position they took one last look into the direction of the gardener who was working hard, not even sparing the vessel a glance. Good, now they just had made their way back. Slowly…hopefully, Marquis wouldn’t get to impatient…afterall they should be quick…

Every second of that way back to their brother was filled with thoughts of what ifs.

What if the gardener was awoken from their trance?

What if they saw?

What if…they were caught stealing?

And as soon as that question popped into existence it was erased as Needle had arrived. Handing Marquis the Ticket and the Map carefully, Needle makes sure to keep their eyes on the gardener.

“C'mon! We have to go!” That woke Needle from their very own trance. And as soon as they did they were dragged away by their brother.

What have they done…

“So where to now?” Needle asked as soon as they came to a halt. “In Southeast are, from what I can see, two entrances. There is also see one Southwest-”

“Let me have a look!” Needle tried to take the map from Marquis. They needed to see for themselves!

“No! Stop!” Marquis grip on the map tightened. “Let go of it or I will stop helping you!” As soon as Needle heard the threat, they let go and started to sulk.

It’s not like they didn’t trust their brother it was more of what if Marquis was not good at reading maps. Or what if they lied to them about helping them or…or maybe Needle didn’t trust Marquis…but then who did they trust? Mio and Fior? Only as far as they could throw them. Don’t get them wrong they loved the two to no end but that doesn’t mean trusted them fully. Did they trust their mother? Only for certain things.

Did they trust the creature in the black sea? After all, that was what this was all about. It had called Needle and Needle wanted to answer that call oh so desperately. Maybe it could fix them.

“I have decided we will take the entrance in the west.” Once again they were torn out of their trance by Marquis. “It is a fall but as long as we land on our feet we will be fine.” The needle didn’t complain but they still didn’t feel like they could fully trust Marquis but for now, they had nobody else. Nobody to help them escape.

“Alright. Lead the way.” And lead the way he did. His eyes wandering up and down. From the map to the road and from the road to the map. It was quite a walk to the entrance but sadly they weren’t alone there. A pair of guards was dutifully waiting and watching the road ahead of them. Nobody would enter and nobody would leave through this entrance.

“Sh*t!” Needle hissed as they tore their brother into a nearby bush. “Be quiet there are guards!” They warned their brother in hushed tones. “What do we do now? We can’t sneak by them! They would see us immediately!” This was not good…

“Shush! I can blind them!” Whispered Marquis. “But as soon as I do we have to run!” This was risky but what else did they have going for them. The other entrances were guarded too. That’s for sure! So Needle nodded.

“Close your eyes and wait for my signal” and as Needle promised, they obeyed. Waiting patiently for their brothers signal.

They could hear the guards scream in pain as they were blinded and shortly after Marquis own voice screamed “Now!”

That was the signal! And so they opened their eyes and began to run. The entrance closing in by every step they both took. As soon as they were close enough they leaped.

And they were falling.


	4. A Princes and A Needles travels through the darkness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Needle gets a present and wanders around with Marquis.

Marquis didn’t lie when he said it was quite a fall. It took them at least a minute to land on something and even then it was not even the bottom. It was merely a cliff to the side of the wall. A dark cave entrance was protruding out of the wall.

Needle felt uneasy about this cave and he could tell that Marquis did as well. “Should we inside?” Needle asked their brother. Even with the uneasiness inside of them, they could feel the urge to enter.

“No.” His voice was firm, almost a command. But this did not detour Needles desire to enter one bit. Maybe they could convince him.

“But I really want to go in! Pleeeeease? Just this once!” Dear Mother, did they hate begging but Marquis is not a bug convinced by reason but by emotions. He is a big brother after all.

Marquis let out a sigh. It was clear that Needle appealed to their emotions. “Fine! You may go in but I will not! I will stand guard in front of this entrance!” Even better. Maybe Needle should try begging more…

“Yay! Thanks, Marquis you’re the best!” As soon as these words left them they rushed into the cave.

The cave was dark. The only way to know which way you were heading was by letting the wall guide you. However, once Needle was far into the cave they found themselves a light at the end of the tunnel. It was not bright but it was something. So once their eyes fell onto the light their stubs started to move faster. And soon they stood in front of a bug. The bug was big and seemingly hunched over. Their long black arms were moving furiously as they were painting what seemed to be masked.

“Hello, child.” The bug started to speak, not stopping their furious movement. “I have been awaiting you.”

“You have?" Needle hadn’t thought that somebody else other then the Shades and the creature in the black sea would wait for them.

"Indeed I have. The void has been calling for you for some time now. I am surprised it has taken you so long to respond.” Could this bug hear them, too? “But since you are here…” The movement stopped for just a second. Slowly the bug reached for one of the masks hanging from the wall and carefully handed it to Needle. As soon as Needle took the mask off of the bugs hands, the hands went bag to their rapid movement.

The vessel looked down at the Mask. It was quite beautiful…it was white with eight black holes drilled into it. The holes the resembled the creature’s eyes almost exact. It also had a piece of string attached on each side.  Needle liked the Mask, trying it on immediately. It fit! “Thank you! I like it!”

“Of course you do. Now go, the void awaits you.” And Needle did go but not before taking the string and putting them just under their head, carrying their mask on their back.

As soon as they left the cave there were met with the stare of their Brother.

“That was fast.” A simple statement that Needle could not disagree with. “Not much to explore.”

“And what is that?” Marquis pointed at their mask. “A mask. Got it from the bug inside the cave.” Needle answered. “Guess they were lonely and I came to visit so they gave me a mask.” They could tell their brother did not believe a word they told them but he didn’t push.

Needle was thankful for that.

They soon continued their fall into Deepnest. And once again Marquis was right. As long as they landed on their feet nothing would happen. “So which direction now?”

“East.” But where was east? It was really dark. So dark in fact that they didn’t know where up or down was. That was until Marquis sprung a little fire. “This way!” He pointed.

They followed as Marquis walked in front of them. Needle wouldn’t have minded the darkness that surrounded it little light they had if it weren’t for the noise. It was quite unnerving to hear the tapping stubs against the walls, the ceiling, and the floor. So they decided to quietly retreat back into their head. The voices have become a bit louder, reminding them that they weren’t exactly whispering in the first place.

Needle has never known what they had done to anger the shadows but quiets a few of them were very much upset since they were born. Screaming at Needle made the Vessel despise them from the beginning of their life. Probably that’s why they ignored the call of the creature for so long.

But why did they answer it now? What changed? Was it because they felt the need to? Was it because the creature was desperate? Or was it because they have become desperate? The voices never stopped even after they have left their birthplace. They may have turned to whispers but it was still unpleasant and unnerving.

Were they really going the right path? They didn’t mean to complain but…okay they did want to complain! Did they really have to climb that? It was so annoying! They weren’t exactly good climbers!

“Are you sure this is the right way?”

Marquis nodded. “The map says it is.”

“Are you sure you are reading it right?” Needle could see that this aggravated their brother quite a bit. “I mean are you sure you are not holding it upside down or something?” The step into the next room which to their surprise was quite well lit.

“Well if you do not trust me. Why don’t you just ask! We just arrived at the hot spring and there is somebody sitting right there!” They pointed a creature seemingly sitting in the pond of hot water. “ Also, I need a little rest. Believe it or not, blinding the guards and lighting a fire is very draining!”

Needle let out an annoyed sigh but did make their way over to the bug sitting in the water, while Marquis made themselves comfortable in the hot spring.

“Um excuse me?” They asked politely trying to get the bugs attention. “Could you help me please?”

The bugs empty eyes similar to theirs fell on them. If Needle had never seen them in the garden before they would have assumed that they were one of their siblings. “Y-yes. If I c-can.”

“Would you know how to you would get to the tram?” They pointed at Marquis. “I and my brother have to go somewhere but I am not really sure if he leading us the right way.”

“I-I know w-where the Tram is. It’s that d-direction.” The Bug pointed at the east exit of the hot spring with their tail.

That surprised Needle. They did not expect this stranger to be fully made off of Tail and Head. But they stayed silent about that fact and turned their head to Marquis and before they could say a word Marquis beat them to it. It was like they could read their mind as they said:

“Not now. I do not feel well enough rested.” And Needle huffed but once again did say anything about this. So they decided to sit down next to the stranger, their stubs involved in the hot water. They had to admit it was quite pleasant.

But also awkward. Should they say something? Maybe they should ask the Strangers name?

“So, uhm what’s your name, if you don’t mind me asking?” The Bug like creature looked at Needle and gave a short mumble. “Aann.” That’s probably their name. “I am Needle. Nice to meet you.” The Bug nodded and again silence fell among them.

Dear mother did Needle hate small talk. “So, what'cha doing here, Aann?” Great they made it creepy.

“I-I am waiting for my mother.” Well, at least they were nice enough about it. 

“What’s your mother’s name?” Wow, Needle. You are asking all the right questions…to make sure that people are avoiding you. Well, at least they aren’t threatening Aann.

“It’s M-moriahna…”

“It’s a nice name?” After this conversation, their mother would never have to warn them of any kind of interactions with strangers because Needle was sure they are going to avoid them at all cost.

“Is she nice?”

“Yes.” And they are back to silence. Despairing, Needle looked at their brother in hopes of him deciding to continue their journey. And were they happy to see Marquis standing up from the water and walking over to them? Needle sprang up and almost leaped out of the cave but not before saying bye to Aann, who just slowly waved their tail at them.

“So I was right about the direction.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Needles pride was already hitting rock bottom they aren’t going to let prick of a brother ruin that even more, than they already had.

So once again they were walking in silence.

At least this silence wasn’t awkward…it did take them a bit more time to get to the Tram. Mostly because there was more climbing involved.

Once there, Marquis tried to figure out how to use a ticket and Needle took the time to breathe. Climbing was exhausting…and with only their luck Marquis didn’t have to try long as the Tram arrived pretty fast.

Quickly both of them hurried the door to enter only to find three different bugs standing in front of them. They may or may not look familiar.

Needle did not have much time to think before one of them waved.

“Oh! Hey Marquis! Hey Needle!”


	5. A Prince and A Needle meet an Adventurous Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marquis and Needle meet upon more siblings. And Needle realises they are an asshole.

Needle flinched at the loud voice. It reminded them of memories they would rather keep deep in a forgotten corner of their memory

lies.

Wait, did this person mention their name?

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Needles voice was laced with suspicion. “Ah c'mon, don’t say you don’t remember us!” Slowly they took of, what seemed to be, disguises. They were siblings. The black and white marks gave it away. Just who where they again? “Who are you again?”

“Those are Nix, Nox, and Nok.” Marquis answered for them. Still, Needle did not remember such names. “Doesn’t ring a bell. But I guess people don’t really talk to me so I don’t know many names.”

The look on the trio changed from happy to confused and offended real fast. “Seriously? We talk to you every day!” Said the middle one, which Needle assumed to be Nox.

Was…was that true? They couldn’t remember them. Were they so far inside their head that they never realized that people actually talked to them? Oh no…ohhhh noooo! What an awful sibling are they to ignore them!

“Oh…uhm sorry. I just don’t remember you…anyway, I and Marquis are going to need the train now.” As they were saying that the squeezed past the trio with Marquis close behind.

“Where are you going? Maybe we could help! We know our way around Hallownest!” Said Nox again excited.

“Oh? Do you now?” Marquis asked skeptically while Nox nodded vigorously. “Yeah! We have a map full of tunnels leading to everywhere!”

Fuck…they had tunnels! Needle could have avoided all of that turmoil in their escape if they just for once noticed their surroundings! Dear beloved Mother, how are they supposed to handle the outcome of that!

This also seemed to get Marquis attention. “You have that?” Once again Nox nodded. “Well, I guess you can come along, for…additional help.” Prideful as always.

“So…where are you going? I mean this tram leads towards the ancient basin and kingdoms edge and well I hope you guys aren’t hoping to test yourself in the Collosium of Fools.” There was such a thing? “It might seem easy but it’s really dangerous and you might die.” And Needle decided to never visit that place.

“Anyway! So where are you going?” The rambling of their other sibling was cut short by Nox question. “The Abyss.” Needle said continuing their search for a way to make this fucking thing move.

“And why is that?” Whispered another of their siblings. Needle assumed that was Nix.

“Needle lost something down there.” Marquis answered for them. Which brought them quiet the relief, knowing full well that they are a bad liar.

“And what exactly?” Nix was skeptical and that made Needle extremely nervous. “Oh well…you know…a thing that I dropped while we, you know left…when mother came and all that shit…”

They looked unimpressed. And Needle looked extremely nervous, which was not hidden by their frantic search…

There was a whisper once again.

“You just want to visit the Abyss don’t you?” Needle didn’t say anything to that. They were not about to incriminate themselves further.

“If you wanted to go down there we are ready to help!”

“Exactly! We are always ready for another excursion down there. It is an interesting place! So many secrets and mysteries down there…” Needle sighed, having giving up on finding a way to make this thing work. “That’s great and all but how do I get this thing to work?”

Nix was the one to help them out there by marching towards one end of the Tram and pushing a button. Slowly the doors closed and the Tram moved towards the direction of the Ancient Basin.

Needle to a place on one of the seats and rested their eyes. They were exhausted! They really hoped that the way to the Abyss would not involve much climbing.

But then again…it could distract Needle from the voices of the shadows. Sometimes they forgot how loud they actually were back in the garden but now on the way to the Abyss they were already undeniably loud. They were once again cursing them.

Needle did not know why they cursed them. They always did that. Since the day they hatched the Shadows just started screaming curses at them. It made Needle resent them. The Shadows made their life mental torture, hoping for one day…maybe one day they could be happy.

And maybe that…creature might be the key to all that. Maybe. But that is yet to come. For now, they will rest their eyes until they arrive at their destination.


	6. A Needle is a Prophet even if they don’t wish to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We delve into Needles psyche and their habit of denying their own fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of the character named Silk which belongs to @silkvessel on Tumblr. Check her out, please. She has a great blog!

The trip with the Tram was far shorter than Needle expected it to be. Maybe it was the fact that they spent most of the ride in their own head…ignoring everything around them. They should really stop that.

“So, from here it’s only down and right…and down again. Like really down. The Abyss really far down.”

“Yes, we understand that, Nox. Just show us the way.” Marquis sighed annoyed and Needle swore they could hear some endearment in that sigh as well.

“Alright, this way!” Nox started to lead the way and everybody followed. It felt weird to Needle. Suddenly it hit them. How would they distract their siblings? They hadn’t thought that far! For Mother’s sake, they didn’t think they would get that far! Well Okay, that’s a blatant lie. They, however, did not expect more than just one sibling to lead them to the Abyss.

They probably should think about a plan but the Shadows weren’t screaming so fucking loud. Why were they always so loud!

“Are you okay, Needle?” A whispering voice rang through all the screaming Shadows. It made Needle almost jump out of their own shell as their head turned rapidly towards the source of the voice as they are met with Noks void filled eyes staring back at Needle with concern. “You were holding your head like it was hurting. So I just thought…well that you were hurting, you know….”

As Nok was rambling Needle tried their best to comprehend what was going on. It took them a few seconds to realize what the concern was. It also took them a few more seconds to realize that they have stopped walking and that the group was staring at them.

“Ah…yeah, I…I just don’t like loud noises…” their voice was weak but loud enough for everyone to hear. There was a moment of silence from the group before Marquis decided to speak up. “There are no loud noises.”

Needle just let out an awkward chuckle before looking down once again. “Yeah…can we just move forward? Just ignore this please…”

Another moment of silence before they started to move again. It brought Needle a feeling of delight when they didn’t ask.

The whole way to the Abyss they did not speak other than a few questions from Marquis. To Needles annoyance, they did have to climb a bit but they soon arrived at the entrance of the Abyss, which from above has not changed much. Well…as much Needle could see it was still a dark, loud hell that they actually didn’t wish to return to.

At least the way down was still the same as their…dream? Still, Needle decided to follow the lead of the trio. Maybe they could fall behind and wander off. That’s at least what they planned to do with Marquis. Who once they arrived to the bottom actually did wander off, with only Nox following behind…well now was just to get rid of the other two…man they did sound like an absolute bastard talking like that about their siblings They ignored the majority of their stay in the garden and didn’t even bother to remember but what has to be done will be done.

Looking around for a way to lose the two Needle found this place to be rather…skullless. Not that they didn’t appreciate that they weren’t exactly fond of the idea of walking in their dead sibling’s corpses. However, the graves were still very unnerving. Where did they come from?

“We made them.” A whisper said as it made Needle realize that they had asked that question out loud. “We come here occasionally to explore and help out the Shades” Shadows "if they need it.“

This took Needle by surprise. They knew of other vessels that could hear these Shadows but they actually haven’t actually talked to them at all…well they tried once. With one vessel in particular but it didn’t end well. Not that the other would know. Needle actually did talk to them, they tried, but…the moment they saw them surrounded by these Shadows…Shadows that didn’t scream, that didn’t curse, that didn’t…reject them…it made Needle feel these feelings. Feelings that boiled inside of them for as long as they could remember. Rage and envy. Envy at the fact that this vessel had been accepted by the things that rejected them for no reason. As for rage, it was simply the fact this could have been them. The vessel may not have looked happy with its role but in farsight, their fate would have been much tamer than that of Needles (They did not wish to remember their fate), which made them angry to no end. The vessel who carried the name of Silk, a name they both shared at that point in their very young lives and which Needle decided to change afterward, made Needle realize something. Something they did not wish to think about. Not then, not now and not in the near future.

"So, did the Shadows-”

“Shades” Nix interrupted Needle to correct them. “Whatever. Did the Shades ask you to bury their bodies?” The mocking tone in their voice made Nix clearly unhappy but before she could say anything Nok interrupted her. “Some did, others we just buried because they are, you know our siblings.” He turned to a grave and so did Nix, seemingly having suddenly forgotten about Needles little sass just a minute ago. As Nok continued to ramble about the graves and for once Needle was actually listening, there was a sudden whisper. “Listen, Prophet. Be quiet and don’t say a word.” The whisper made Needle realize how quiet it was. When did the Shadows stop screaming? Ans this voice was clearly not Nix. No, Nix would not address them in such a way. Dear beloved Mother, nobody had addressed them as Prophet for almost as long as they have been outside of the Abyss. This was clearly a Shadow.

Anger. They could feel it, all the hate that they harbored for so long. It almost wanted to turn and find the voice only to scream at them. They did not care if their voice did not allow, they would break it if it was necessary.

But yet…they did not do such a thing. They stayed quiet. Like the Shadow has requested. “Prophet, I am the Guide. This is my title as I have no name, so you will address me as such. I am here to guide you to your prophecy. Today the Void called, our Lord called and you came. So please move slowly and follow my voice.”

As soon as the words were spoken the Prophet did as such. Needle hated themselves for following orders from the Guide. They were a Shadow, they were below them and yet from the deepest hole in their own mind, the place of memories denied for so long, they knew they could not resist the words of their very own Sibling. Their clutch mate. They did not wish to acknowledge it. They wish to deny it. But they could not in the end. The memories always flooded back.

As soon as Needle was sure that they were far enough away from their siblings they turned around and found themselves face to face with a Shadow. One that looked so similar to the vessel in their dream (or was it a calling?) that they were certain that it was the same being. Still, the urge to scream arose again and still, Needle did not.

“Very well Prophet. You have heard your calling. The Lord and the Void have called you and as I see you met the Maskmaker.” The Shadow said as it turned back around to look into the deep darkness of the Abyss and started floating in a certain direction. Needle followed. Not like they had much of a choice now. They already came here and the Guide would bring them to their destination.

“You know I have a name.”

“Names are mere titles with no fate attached. I will not address you with a fateless title if have a fate laid out in front of you. You have a title.” Needle sometimes wished they didn’t. It felt like a wave of memories were suddenly flowing over them. Drowning them in their own despair. The knowledge of their very own life, from beginning to the end was laid in front of them. The path that only brought pain into their life. They had once tried to wander off this path but it only leads to them being hurt. It made them realize how much, outside of their purpose, they were replaceable. They were so often overlooked and ignored. Maybe it was because of their hight or maybe it was because of their knowledge people tended to either not see them or just ignore them. So the decision to find somebody alike. Somebody like Silk. They had hoped they would find closure, that they weren’t alone in all this. Yes, They had Mio and Fior but they just took them in out of pity. Needle was sure of that. But Silk was somebody like them and then they saw the Shadows, the Shades, their dead siblings. They were so gentle with them. Whispering. It hurt. It hurt to see that even in their own prophecy…they were replaceable. And suddenly everything broke. They did not wish to speak, they did not wish to even acknowledge such emotions. They rejected them like their very own clutch mates did once Needle hatched. They denied them and buried those feelings face inside whole inside their very own mind. And now. Now they shall behold their very own fate. They could not escape their prophecy. They knew from the beginning, that happiness on this path would not be reachable and yet they had hope that maybe…maybe for once they would not be replaced. Maybe that’s why they came. To reassure that nobody else did. To make sure that they were the one that the Lord has called.

Torn out of their thoughts by the sudden halt of the Guide. In front of them was the lake of void. It’s shores radiated with power. “Do you know how to call upon the Lord of Shades?” Needle shook their head. They did not know that…even with their knowledge of the life that they would live, they did not know how to call upon their Lord that they would serve. It was fucking pathetic…

“I thought so. Then I shall teach you. Close your mind to anything else other than the Void. Not the voice of the siblings nor on your emotions.” That was easier said than done but Needle still tried. It felt like they were returning in their own head but instead of their own voice, they could hear whispers. The prophet could not understand them. “This is the shore. Push past it and you will call upon the Lord, trapped inside its very own.” The voice of the Guide was clear as day like their title suggested they were guiding them through the steps of summoning.

Needle, After countless tries finally pushed past the shores and suddenly they mind felt like they were falling. “Put on the mask. You shall not face our Lord with your eyes. Only through the mask, you shall speak to them. At least for now.” Needle nodded and even to their mind was falling, they turned their mask to cover their face.

Shortly after that, a voice rang through them and their mind no longer was falling. “Finally…”

Slowly the shore rippled. Multiple gigantic arms rose from below, pushing up an even more gigantic body. Those eyes. Those eight eyes. This was the creature that has called upon them. This was their Lord.

The being lowered its head to stare at Needle. Its white eyes were glowing yet Needle could not read their Lords emotions. Did it even have any?

“You came, my prophet. I believe you know why came. It is finally time. Time to pressure our goal.” Its booming voice shook Needles body to their void core. “Find beings willing to worship the Void. Find beings willing to sacrifice their life for the freedom of the void. It will be a long task but we shall be patient.”

Slowly their Lord halted one of its hands in front of Needle. One of its fingers stretched forward. On its finger laid something. It was black as the Void itself and carved with the pictures of two Shado- Shades! Shades. They were Shades and the thing was a charm.

 

Slowly Needle took it from the Lords’ finger and immediately found themselves filled with confidence. They felt like they could talk to anybody. It felt…new. They never felt like this before and it felt nice. Needle quickly equipped the charm upon them.

 

“This charm shall help you on your task. It will persuade the strong-willed and manipulate the weaker.” The Lord of Shades drew back its hand. “I hope that I have not been mistaken in my faith in you.” After these words, they once again returned to the void. Weakened by its presence outside of it.

Needle mind was slowly being filled by it’s surrounding again. Still, the words of their Lord still rang in their head. It determined them. They will not be overlooked. They will most definitely not be replaced.

 

Suddenly, there was screaming. The Shado-Shades. They were screaming. Why were they screaming? They clearly weren’t screaming at them. It was a mess of words screeched by those that were long dead, whoever there was one sentence that Needle seemed to understand perfectly.

 

“He is coming!” A warning. Needle looked alarmed at the Guide who did not look any less worried as they were. “Who is coming?” Needle decided to ask. Slowly her met theirs and she whispered but sounded more like a terrified gasp.

 

“The Wyrm.”


End file.
